thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Weekend of Living Dangerously
"Weekend of Living Dangerously" is the nineteenth episode from the first season of The Lying Game. Plot Mads forces Emma to go confront Ethan, but when they show up at his trailer, Dan sends them away. Back at school, Ryan asks Mads why she has been ignoring him, but Mads knows she can’t tell him the truth. Later, Mads meets up with Ryan to apologize for keeping secrets, and they make up. Meanwhile, Ted comes home early from work and finds Kristin reading his work files about Justin’s mom, and the situation erupts into an angry argument. Sutton calls Emma to meet her at the cabin and gives her an envelope full of cash. When Emma asks what it’s for, Sutton tells her twin that she’s running out of excuses to stay and that she wants her life back. Sutton then tells Emma about what she did with Ethan at the ranch, making up details. Emma slaps her across the face and tells her she’s going to come clean to Ted and Kristin about everything. Emma rushes to the club but decides not to confess when she finds Kristin crying because she thinks Ted is having an affair with Rebecca. Sutton shows up and overhears the conversation, but only Emma sees her. Outside the club, the twins discuss what they’ve just learned and try to figure out what to do next. Emma finally tracks down Ethan, and they discover that Sutton lied to each of them about the other. But when Emma asks him if he has any more secrets, Ethan lies, leaving out his kiss with Sutton at the ranch. Along with Thayer, they meet up with Sutton at the cabin and come up with a plan to find out more about Rebecca. Sutton and Thayer do some digging and call Rebecca’s ex husband. His maid answers and tells them that Rebecca moved to Phoenix because “the love of her life” lived there and that she kept a picture of him in a locket she wore. Kristin changes her mind about Laurel’s trip with her band, so Emma and Ethan escort them to Coachella. Unfortunately, their ride breaks down, so they spend the night at a motel. Laurel and Emma chat about boys in their room, and Emma confesses the reason she’s not staying in Ethan’s room is because she is still a virgin. Laurel and the band get a gig at a retirement home, and she and Baz kiss for the first time. Back at the motel, Ethan and Emma prepare to get intimate for the first time, but Emma becomes furious when Ethan confesses to kissing Sutton. With the girls away, Kristin asks Ted if he slept with Rebecca, but he denies it. When Kristin asks Ted who called him during the surgery that killed Justin’s mother, Ted tells her it was their fertility doctor. They make up, and Ted promises he won’t keep any more secrets from her. Thayer and Mads go to distract Alec, who is with Rebecca, giving Sutton a chance to snoop around inside. Alec surprises his kids, announcing that he is now engaged to Rebecca. Thayer joins Sutton in Rebecca's room, and they discover Rebecca’s locket, which holds an old photo of Ted. Also see Gallery:Weekend of Living Dangerously Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Annie Rebecca Sewell *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Randy Wayne as Justin Miller *Yara Martinez as Theresa Lopez *Misha Crosby as Ryan Harwell Guest Cast *Adam Brooks as Baz Title *The title refers to Emma, Ethan and Laurel going to California for the weekend and experiencing a lot of adventures. Besides them, back home in Pheonix, Thayer and Sutton try to dig up stuff about Rebecca. Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1